1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a soft top convertible top for a vehicle.
2. Background Art
Convertible tops of the xe2x80x9csoft topxe2x80x9d type generally have a top stack linkage that comprises segmented side rails that are interconnected by a plurality of bows. The top stack linkage retracts with the segmented side rails being sequentially lifted, and then lowered into a rear storage area. The segments of the side rails carry their associated bows rearwardly in a generally linear retraction path. The xe2x80x9cnumber one bowxe2x80x9d is normally a one piece bow that is relatively rigidly connected to the forward end of the side rails. When the top stack is retracted, the number one bow moves from the windshield header rearwardly into a storage compartment located behind the rearmost seats of the vehicle.
A convertible top must establish an effective seal with the upper edges of the vehicle windows and the windshield. Prior art segmented side rails have generally required segmented seals to establish a seal between the side rails and the upper edges of the vehicle windows. Separations between adjacent seal segments necessitated by the segmented construction of the side rails create potential leak paths for water. While effective sealing systems have been developed to eliminate water leakage problems, this is a continuing concern in the design and construction of convertible tops.
Segmented side rails also include many parts that must be formed to critical tolerances and subjected to rigorous quality control to assure reliable operation of the convertible top. The number of critical parts in conventional convertible tops and in particular the number of parts making up the side rails and linkages between side rail segments increases the cost of a convertible top.
What is needed is a convertible top having a one piece side rail that may be sealed by a one piece seal. It would also be desirable to provide a convertible top that minimizes the number of components required to form the convertible top and that also minimize the number of parts required to form the side rails of the convertible top.
These and other problems and objectives are addressed by the applicant""s invention as summarized below.
According to the present invention, a convertible top is provided for a vehicle having a passenger compartment and a storage area for the convertible top. The convertible top includes a top stack linkage that is movable between an extended position and a retracted position. The top stack linkage has a plurality of bows that extend transversely between a right side rail and a left side rail. The side rails extend longitudinally relative to the vehicle when the top stack linkage is in the extended position. A first one of the bows is articulated in at least two places and is received by the windshield header when the top stack linkage is in its extended position. The side rails each have a forward end and a rearward end and are connected to at least some of the bows by flexible joints. An actuator linkage rotates the side rails so that the forward ends of the side rails pivot inwardly to extend transversely relative to the vehicle as the top stack linkage is retracted. The actuator linkage rotates the side rails so that the forward ends of the side rails pivot outwardly to extend longitudinally as the top stack linkage is extended. A flexible cover is secured to the top stack linkage to enclose the passenger compartment when the top stack linkage is extended. The flexible cover is stored with the top stack linkage in the storage area when the convertible top is retracted.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the first bow comprises a central section and right and left side portions. The central section is raised above the forward ends of the side rails when the top is retracted and the right and left side portions are inverted as the side rails pivot inwardly.
According to the invention, the first bow may comprise a central section and right and left side portions. The central section is pivotally connected on opposite lateral ends to one of each of the right and left side portions. The right and left side portions are in turn pivotally connected to the forward ends of the right and left side rails. The right and left side portions are partially rotated in opposite directions as the forward ends of the side rails are pivoted inwardly.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, a second bow may be provided that has a central portion that is longer than the central portion of the first bow and right and left side links that connect the central portion of the second bow to right and left side rails, respectively.
According to another aspect of the invention, the right and left side portions of the first bow are folded to form a pair of pleats in the cover between the central portion and the forward ends of the right and left side rails. The center section, left side portion and left side rail, form a first Z-shaped fold in the cover while the central section, right side portion and right side rail, form an oppositely oriented Z-shaped fold in the cover. The first and second Z-shaped folds become progressively more compact as the top stack is retracted.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, the forward ends of the side rails are juxtaposed to each other when the top stack is fully retracted.
The present invention may also be characterized as a convertible top for a vehicle having right and left side rails each having a back end that is pivotally connected to the right and left main pivot brackets that are secured to right and left sides of the vehicle. The right and left side rails each have distal ends on the opposite ends of the side rails from the main pivot brackets that are moved between a first position wherein the side rails extend longitudinally relative to the vehicle and a second position wherein the side rails extend transversely relative to the vehicle.
According to another aspect of the invention, the convertible top includes a first bow that extends between the distal ends of the right and left side rails that is articulated to allow the distal ends of the side rails to converge as the top is shifted from an extended position to a retracted position. The articulated first bow allows the distal ends of the side rails to diverge as the top is shifted from the retracted position to the extended position.
According to another aspect of the invention, at least one intermediate bow extends between the right and left side rails and is connected to the right and left side rails by right and left links.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, the convertible top includes a flexible cover that is secured to right and left side rails. The cover is folded to form at least one pleat as the top is retracted.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be better understood in view of the attached drawings and following detailed description.